immacunesiibfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrakis
The desert world of Arrakis is a dry desolate plain stretching for seemingly ever and yet it is broken and divided by a multitude of large lakes, rivers and flood plains. While the desert sands are harsh and inhospitable, areas with good water retention are extremely fertile (and indeed many of the staple crops of Errovus origin have been successfully introduced here) and can easily develop large population centers. While the sands hide few mineral resources, there are significant oil fields throughout the planet. History Way back in the day, before humans, Arrakis was like Clark but warmer. Giant underwater and semi-submerged jungles similiar to Assimov dotted the land and shallow seas. Plants that died didn't rot, but just piled up in layers and turned into black gold. The jungle world eventually died when the oxygen level grew too high, and was lit on fire from an asteroid. After a few more eras as a buring hell hole, it eventually settled back down with a heart of oil and a skin of sand. Fast foward to the Despora, and Arrakis is the premier place for Oil. Oh sure there are other oil-rich planets out there, but Arrakis, being right next to Errovus Secondus, is the richest and most strategeticlly placed of them all. By the time of the Grand Republic, every outgoing fleet refueled here, and every one of the Royal houses include Arrakis along their myraid plans to take over Errovus Secondus itself. After the Republic Fell and the invasion of the symbiots, the situation of Arrakis became relatively stable, if war filled. Kilgore back then still had reserves of technology, and were raiding the X-space Corporation and Grand Texier. The Aries Corporation had tapped into the great Northern Oil fields while trying to keep them safe from the Northern Symbiot Hive. At the same time, royal houses Query and Hyppean fought each other over the oil fields while suppying their various offworld fiefs. The change in this equalibrium was the Transendentials dropping the jumpgate. The Symbiots on Arrakis were barely destroyed in time, or they themselves might have been lost as well. The Aries Fief was suddenly not a refueling center but its core holdings. House Van was a growing power, and had destroyed some Kilgore's high technology on one of their northern airfields. Grand Texier started to face its final decline as the X-space corporation's Great Valley Fortifications were broken the first and last times by Kilgore. Hyppean and Query stopped fighting, if for a bit, from the loss of their fiefs elsewhere. Everything has changed. And so we arrive now. The Grand Texier fief is now the center of the Regency and Fleet fiefs on Arrakis. Van and Aries joined as Vanari, and together with Xicier, Kilgore and Query dominate the Northern Hemisphere. Hyppean grew during the confused times, and can be said to hold the largest fief of them all. And so we all watch as the oil kept flowing. The Oil must flow. Spaceports Arrakis has 2 Planetary spaceport, which are under command of Regency and Hyppean. Arrakis is accessible from Clarke , Hubbard and Errovus Secondus Recent Major Events Great Nomad War: 2302-4 Participants: Vanari, Xicier V.S. Nomads (Weapons Provided by Killgore) Cause: '''North Arrakis Pact between Xicier and Vanari begins to build a railroad across nomadic lands. The nomads began retaliation under the leadership of Chief Ichild and the Stormwind Tribe. '''Losses: Vanari: Xicier- Nomads (Their Freedom), Killgore (Loss of Trading Partners) Description: Result: Each Noble House gains 30,000 nomads as prisoners, allies or as protected nuetrals. Killgore joins the Northern Arrakis Pact. Experience is gained by Vanari and Xicier generals in mobile warfare. 'Dessert Crisis': 2305-? Dessert Scythes, (Later Joins Hyppean) V.S. Killgore (Northern Arrakis Pact) Cause: Klorin sells its Arrakis fief to Killgore. Nobles reject their sale to Killgore and form a rebel faction called "Dessert Scythes" Losses: Description: Result: None yet 'Major Fiefdoms:' Noble House Query: Serf population of 18,200,000 *Ryavan (pop 920,000) *Vysotsk (pop 720,000) *Rustav (pop 530,000) *Illasky (pop 380,000) *Tyrnyauz (pop 220,000) *Gryazi (pop 120,000) *Rural Population:15,310,000 Noble House Koriate: Serf population of 2,300,000 *Harkonnen (pop 210,000) *Corrino(pop 120,000) *Rural Population:1,970,000 Noble House Klorin: Serf population of 5,300,000*Lanark (pop 480,000) *Rural Poplation: 4,820,000 *(-500,000 Dessert Scythe Supporters to Hyppean, Now Belongs to Killgore) Noble House Hyppean: Serf population of 31,200,000*Sussita (pop 3,600,000) *Ein Gev (pop 1,920,000) *Jannaeus (pop 1,440,000) *Tiberia (pop 1,100,000) *Raphana (pop 720,000) *Diolesci (pop 515,000) *Peletsi (pop 212,000) *Vaseli (pop 130,000) *(+ 500,000 Dessert Scythe Supporters) *Rural Poplation 21,563,000 Noble House Vanari: Serf population of 12,900,000*Romeni (pop 1,100,000) *Cdit (pop 620,000) *Rykun (pop 105,000) *Rural Population: 11,075,000 *(30,000 Nomads) Noble House Sanctious’Als: Serf population of 8,100,000*Ter’Als (pop 600,000) *Kwelos’Als (pop 425,000) *Der’Als (pop 280,000) *Rural Poplation: 7,175,000 Noble House Killgore: Serf population of 1,200,000 *+ Holdings of House Klorin *+ 30,000 Nomads Noble House Xicier: Serf population of 5,600,000 *Bejaïa (pop 670,000) *Damietta (pop 665,000) *Qena (pop 475,000) *Sabrata (pop 240,000) *+ 30,000 Nomads *Rural Population: 3,550,000 Church Sect: Blossom of Mercy: Clergy Population of 4,000, Freemen population of 23,000*Debir (pop 5,600) Church Sect: Orthodoxy: Clergy Population of 8,200, Serf Population of 108,000*Achzib (pop 41,000) Farmers Guild: 800,000 Freemen*Soulazon (pop 105,000) Imperium Fleet: Serf population of 20,100,000*Gataca (pop 1,970,000) *Cosid (population 480,000) *Tyrosi (pop 470,000) *Bemlam (pop 120,000) Reagent to the Phoenix Throne: Serf Population of 15,200,000*Hawif (pop 590,000) *Lalc (pop 385,000) *Dacia (pop 340,000) *Balviu (pop 290,000)